


I'll love you

by ColorfulStabwound



Series: Drarry Dump [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulStabwound/pseuds/ColorfulStabwound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not the hero, you are. So save us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll love you

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry from Draco's Diary

Sometimes the need inside of me makes me itch. 

Sometimes the sting of desire is like thorns pricking my hands.

I am a master of controlling myself, I have perfected the art of deception over the years, but sometimes..Sometimes it is sent tumbling down all around me.   I don’t know what it is about you that makes me this way, I don’t know why I feel the way I do or why I often want to throw caution to the wind simply take what I want.  You make it hard for me to control myself, nearly impossible for me to behave myself. 

I’ve never been very good at playing by the rules..

Every time I feel the burn of your fingertips against my skin I am alive, and somehow simultaneously dying.  Every time your mouth brushes mine I feel as though I could devour you.  Every time your body slides against mine I want more, and every time our pieces are fitted together it is never enough.  I want to touch every part of you, even the things I cannot see.  There are times when I think it might be enough; sometimes I think that if I fuck you hard enough I will have it all. 

It’s never enough.

I want to take you apart, piece by piece, until everything is exposed; until everything is finally mine.  There are parts of you that I have not touched yet, I know this. It’s not for lack of trying, believe me. 

Sometimes I think I should warn you, that perhaps you should be frightened by the thoughts that consume me.  But I won’t; I’m much too selfish for that.  I want it all, and I  **will**  have it all.

I like to imagine that you are like me, that your sense of reality is as fucked up as mine.  Sometimes it’s easy to believe, those moments when you’re begging for more; thriving off the pain in reckless abandon.  Most of the time I only see the hero; the man the world deems their savior. But you aren’t my hero, you’re just mine. 

Mine..

I will make you more sure of this than you are your own name. I will hear you screaming my name while forgetting your own and begging me for more, and through it all it will never be enough.   If there was not this stifling need for you overshadowing my entire existence I might see the danger; might recognize the fact that my fucked up sense of reality is not normal.  I might be able to stop it before it’s too late, to save us both from the darkness.

  
Who wants normal, anyways?  Besides, I’m not the hero; you are…So save us.

 


End file.
